


Sideways Wriggle North-Northwest

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SWNNW is currently enjoying an interface with two sleek responsive anthropoids while trying to ignore faint twinges of conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sideways Wriggle North-Northwest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindmere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lindmere), [boosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosette/gifts).



> Posted for [my birthday commentficathon](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/547041.html) and at [](http://community.livejournal.com/tentacle_fest/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/tentacle_fest/)**tentacle_fest** , and cleaned up since.

Sideways Wriggle North-Northwest, of the Sea-Land People of Wasat II and henceforth denoted as SWNNW, is currently enjoying an interface with two sleek responsive anthropoids while trying to ignore faint twinges of conscience. They're symmetrically handsome in their bizarreness, especially now that they've given up that disorienting verticality to lie grounded within SWNNW's embrace, linking themselves enthusiastically at the nexus of their lower limbs, and SWNNW winds around their limbs and trunks, eagerly pressing counterpoint to the firm strength of their muscles. Their skins are taut and warm under SWNNW's touch, both tinted translucent red by iron-bearing blood, but their fuzzy cephalic pelt-patches are conveniently different colors and textures; the one beneath, settled dorsally against the ground, has densely packed straight dark strands that slide smoothly around SWNNW's tentacletips, while the other, pressed ventrally atop with lower limbs wound tightly around the one below as if in imitation of tentacles, has shorter, stiffer, brighter strands and a thrilling habit of flashing shining teeth whenever SWNNW ruffles the pleasingly ticklish pelt.

They're terribly fascinating, these two in specific and their people in general, and SWNNW cannot fathom why the Conduct-Instructor disapproves of taking an interest in how they writhe and vocalize when stimulated. It's clearly complex behavior -- everyone accepts the fact of their sentience by now -- so shouldn't this count as proper research, SWNNW wonders at the distributed edge of a ganglion or two, while devoting most of the rest to causing and cataloguing the responsive movements of these bilateral acquaintances. The bright one above has been rocking with enthusiastic yet sinuous grace, impaled upon the one below; SWNNW slides in a tentacle alongside, thinning it to slip inside the pressing ring of hot muscle and then swelling it within to better feel the dynamic slide of their bodies together and the resilient squeeze of densely innervated flesh. They respond simultaneously with louder, deeper noises, the one above arching as if built on cartilage rather than bone for all that SWNNW can feel each vertebral bump and articulation beneath damp heating skin. The one below vocalizes ceaselessly, voice profanely sharp and joyfully sweet as the savor of their happy skins, and the one above puffs air through a single mouth so shiny-red-soft SWNNW cannot resist reaching up to stroke exploringly.

The bright one responds by engulfing the tentacle's tip in wet flexing heat, pulling a delightful rippling suction that makes SWNNW shiver down to every tentacle's end. The dark one makes a breath-stopping noise as SWNNW pushes tentatively in a posterior direction, seeking to find if they're both so warm inside; with a reverberating cry SWNNW is granted access to a deliciously encompassing press of heat, and so responds with hopefully stimulating twisting motions within them both, mindful of the limits of even resilient flesh, twining around the shaft linking their bodies.

The effort seems a success, as they both respond with sharp loud noises and the dark one's whole form arches up, as their fine motor grippers tighten around each other's forelimbs and SWNNW's tentacles alike. SWNNW curls a tentacle around the bright one's shaft, tucked between them, and feels the pulsing full-form shudders and characteristic sticky overflow of anthropoid ecstasies.

The one below is louder than ever, thrusting into the layered press of twining tentacle and accepting body almost too fast for SWNNW to keep up; as the one below grows more forceful the one above goes lax, exhaling little noises of mixed pleasure and discomfort, and SWNNW's neural networks tingle in sympathetic excitement as the dark one throbs through a wrenching climax and at last slumps into relative stillness but for decelerating deep breaths and indistinct sated rumbles.

The bright one coughs a glottal pulse around SWNNW's tentacle; mindful of anthropoids' need for unimpeded respiration, SWNNW slides the tentacle away to curl around both their damp, radiant forms as they press their mouths together, bright and dark cephalic patches contrasting pleasingly as the tide of their respiration decelerates and the warm savor of their contentment grows stronger. Anthropoids pack so many communicative organs into one small cephalic structure, SWNNW reflects, brushing tentacles lightly across their covered eyes and radiant ear-shells, twining gently closer around their bodies to soak in their galvanic heat. The Conduct-Instructor of SWNNW's creche disapproves of these dalliances, stating SWNNW should apply these talents of biology and observation towards learning a profession and thus earning a name rather than this so-labeled 'sordid' hobby of stimulating anthropoids to incoherence, but SWNNW can't help but think, every ganglion in complete accord, that if this is wrong there's no point to being right.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the prompts I wrote this for were " _[Father used to tell me: trust the wisdom in my hearts/But sometimes they're outvoted by my more prehensile parts.](http://www.songworm.com/lyrics/songworm-parody/SixTransitGenitaliaCentaur.html)_ " and _[[Resolution for] Jim: To experience double penetration, by Bones + some other man, woman, or other sentient being.](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/324062.html?thread=10789598#t10789598)_ Because I'm weirdly completist like that.


End file.
